The functionality of electronic mobile devices has increased over time. Various types of mobile devices can perform myriad tasks. For example, mobile computers, such as laptop computers and computing tablets, can now perform all or nearly all of the features and utilities traditionally provided by personal computers. Moreover, these mobile devices are associated with increasingly modest tradeoffs in relation to communication ease (e.g., access, bandwidth, and reliability) with other devices. As another example, smart phones likewise are growing in popularity due to their broadening array of capabilities. Their capabilities are approaching the function of laptop computers and computing tablets.
Although use of mobile computers and smart phones increasingly raises fewer issues relating to computing power, at least one shortcoming continues to be associated with both types of devices: form factor. While the steady diminution in form factor of these device types has provided many advantages, their size continues to present disadvantages in certain circumstances. In this regard, true computing mobility for a user is often not realized when the user is left to tote a mobile computer or even a smartphone in certain situations. For example, a physically active user could find her freedom of movement unduly impacted by the weight and volume of a carried computing tablet. As another example, a user requiring significant computing mobility could be undesirably constrained if she needs to carry a smartphone. These concerns, in part, have prompted the introduction of wearable electronic devices to enhance user freedom.